


We are All A Little Lost, So Let’s Get Lost Together

by baeconandeggs, vavole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Camping, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, they are high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Chanyeol is forced to get one lapis lazuli from a rusty chandelier hanging from the top floor’s living room of the haunted mansion in the middle of the forest after losing a bet. To his relief, he doesn’t meet any supernatural beings, but instead something, or someone, even more surprising.





	We are All A Little Lost, So Let’s Get Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE420  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first time writing for baeconandeggs and I’m so excited to be part of this big family :’)
> 
> Prompter! I don’t know if this is what you had in mind, but this is what I have written for you and I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless. I would also like to thank my beta reader for her precious help!
> 
> And finally, to the awesome and super patient mods: thank you so much for being so understanding and for helping me with everything. You ladies rock!

“I can’t believe that Kim Jongdae, I swear,” Chanyeol grumbles, breaking a fallen branch under his new trainers. “I knew I shouldn’t have accepted—”

The sudden hoot of an owl in the distance makes Chanyeol jump in fear.

“Shit! Calm down, Park Chanyeol. It was just an owl… it’s all Jongdae’s fault. I’ll make sure to beat him to a pulp if I survive this damn forest!” The teen whispers to himself, one hand clutching his chest.

It is so dark that Chanyeol is barely able to see where he is going. There are only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howls of the wind. He doesn’t know what lays in the dark forest.

The high schooler tightens his hold on his flashlight and on the hood of his sweatshirt protecting his head. Only his eyes are visible. He gulps and takes a few shaky steps towards the barely visible trail leading to the haunted house in the middle of the forest. Chanyeol sniffles and moves the flashlight around to scare foxes or bats from getting close.

According to Jongin, there is an expensive chandelier in the abandoned mansion’s living room in the forest, on its third floor, and Chanyeol must take one lapis lazuli from it and bring it to his friend’s house.

It was a stupid bet and Chanyeol wasn’t exactly in the position to say no, yet he hadn’t thought of the consequences of accepting Jongdae’s proposition of going to the haunted house alone. He was scared, but he wasn’t ready to admit it because his parents didn’t bring him up for sixteen years for him to back down from a challenge when he sees one. Park Chanyeol will find the supposedly infested mansion and go back to the house safe and sound. Kim Jongdae be damned!

 

///

 

Camping during spring break had sounded like a good idea until the nine high school friends had found themselves in the middle of nowhere thanks to a certain Kim Jongin and his questionable sense of direction.

“I swear the road that we are supposed to take was here… somewhere…” the younger student murmurs to himself, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Yeah, sure. You also said the same thing about thirty minutes ago,” Sehun rolls his eyes, his heavy backpack shifting from one shoulder to another.

“Just give him time, man. Brighten up a little!” Jongdae declares with his usual spontaneity, a serene smile on his face.

Sehun only shakes his head and sighs loudly, squinting his eyes at the boundless sky above their heads. They are all carrying backpacks full of clothes, games, and food to last two days and one night, but Sehun seems to be the most sensible of the group, the early wakeup call is already taking a toll on the youngest’s patience and they can all sense it.

“Guys, this time I really think we are getting nearer. Let’s try walking that way, huh?” Comes Jongin’s reassuring voice.

“Sehun is right. I’m tired!”

“Let’s try…? Kim Jongin, I swear—”

“Sehun! Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo chides his friends. “Jongin is doing his best, be patient.”

“But it’s so hot out here. I want to take a shower and eat something and—”

“Yah, shut up and walk!” Chanyeol shouts, irritated at Baekhyun’s never-ending complaints. There are beads of sweat rolling down his back as he fans himself using his hat, the sun together with the bulky backpacks they are carrying adding to the fatigue of climbing the mountain, and the last thing Chanyeol wants to deal with right now is Baekhyun’s stupidity.

“Park Chanyeol, _you_ shut up! I can—”

“I asked gently, don’t let me go there Byun,” Chanyeol threatens, index finger pointed at the other student.

“As if! And you call it—”

“It’s enough! Chanyeol and Baekhyun, can you stop arguing over silly things for just five seconds, please?” Minseok interjects, massaging his temples.

“It’s him, Minseok hyung…” Chanyeol weakly excuses himself, eyes downcast.

Baekhyun snorts at the taller student’s words and looks Chanyeol in a menacing way, arms crossed over his chest. He looks like a petulant child in his jean jacket and snapback.

“Thank you, Minseok hyung,” Sehun whispers, grateful for the moment of silence.

“That little…” Chanyeol seethes.

“Let him be, Channie.”

“Yixing hyung, why are you always siding with him? Why is everyone always on his side? I didn’t do anything this time. He was the one complaining non-stop!”

“I know, but Baekhyun’s heart is tender. Don’t chide him like that, huh?” Comes Yixing’s answer. “Try being friends?”

“Who? Byun and me? It’s never happening,” the taller boy huffs. “You must be crazy, hyung!”

“Hey, tell my boyfriend that he is crazy one more time and I’ll punch you in the face,” Jongdae interjects, a fist up in the air as a warning.

“He was only joking, Jongdae,” Yixing smiles in amusement, and his dimples make his boyfriend coo at him.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you smile,” Jongdae grins, briefly hugging his lover.

“Hello, we are still here,” grimaces Sehun.

“Baekhyun, wait for us!” Kyungsoo shouts, catching everyone’s attention.

Baekhyun had begun walking up the rocky road alone, his small figure getting farther away from them the more he climbed up the trail to Jongin’s family’s house. The boys shout for him but he doesn’t stop, resolute in his decision to put some distance between him and Chanyeol, and the latter can only be happy for the courtesy.

The thing is Park Chanyeol hates Byun Baekhyun. He can’t quite put his finger on why he doesn’t like him, but they had just never gotten along. Everything he does irritates Chanyeol, from the way he talks to the way he is babied by their group, to the way he mocks him at every chance he gets. It has always been a nightmare to be around him, but, sadly, Chanyeol is often made to put up with his presence because of their shared group of friends, and since they are even part of the same soccer team at school, sometimes simply ignoring him is no use.

The morning had been a peaceful one and the group had been sharing laughs and stories as they travelled together to Jongin’s family’s mountain house by train. The trip had been a short one, and the promise of roasted meat and potatoes for dinner had kept them in a good mood. The troubles had aroused once they started climbing the mountain. Arguably, it is tougher than they had thought.

The popular Cheonbuldong Valley explodes into a riot of color in spring, and the boys had been ecstatic to know that their friend’s parents were willing to give them free access to their mountain house for two whole days. The two-hour trek to the top of Ulsan Bawi sounded fun and they knew that it can be particularly rewarding, not just for the physical exercise, but also the sensational views of the eastern sea, Daecheongbong and the valleys below, but as they climbed and climbed, and time went by, they had started questioning Jongin’s poor sense of direction.

When they finally reach the house, Chanyeol can’t believe his own eyes.

The house is built on two levels. The main living area is on the ground level. Here are a spacious living-dining-kitchen area, a covered porch, a grilling deck, a master bedroom, and a bathroom. On the upper level are a spacious game room, three additional bedrooms, and two additional bathrooms. All major rooms enjoy panoramic mountain views, uninterrupted by roads, wires, or other cozy homes visible in the distance.

In the blinding light of the clear morning, the nearby river looks like a semi-molten mirror. Every rounded stone on the bottom, every small fish, is rendered in perfect clarity, and soon enough they strip off their trainers and venture into the cool water. Sighing contently, the small group of friends relishes in the water flowing around their limbs, drinking away their body heat. The grass on the bank is sun-warmed beneath their feet as they step out and walk to the house, happier and more relaxed, ready to start preparing for that night’s barbecue.

 

/

 

The vast, seemingly empty sky stretches infinitely over the boys’ heads as they arrange firewood, tables, and chairs in the garden.

The afternoon has flown by and soon the night breeze is lifting Chanyeol’s messy bangs off his forehead, making him shiver. He is watching the sunset from the house’s balcony, comfortably snuggled on a lounger, only his friends’ obnoxious laughs and silly jokes coming from the underneath garden interrupting his contemplation of the sky every now and then.

Another day is slowly coming to an end, and as he watches the sky darken, its space filling with millions of glittering, diamond-like stars in complicated configurations and patterns, Chanyeol thinks that he would like to stay there a little more than two days.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Joonmyeon hyung needed some help setting up the tables but couldn’t find you anywhere.” Comes Baekhyun’s voice.

“Can’t you see? I’m enjoying a well-deserved rest,” Chanyeol replies, eyes closed.

“And what exactly did your majesty do to deserve it, huh?” Baekhyun challenges, hands on his hips and a small smirk on his face. The breeze messing up his light brown hair and the mischievous expression on his face make him look younger.

“Shut up, Byun. I’m tired,” Chanyeol says, turning his back to the other.

Baekhyun snorts. “Why are you always telling me to shut up? And why can’t you just call me by my name like everybody else does?”

“Because you’re annoying.”

“You— I’m…”

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun sigh dejectedly in the silence that follows.

“Were you stargazing, perhaps?” The shorter student asks in a small voice.

“I was not. Those things are for silly people like you, and it’s still too early, anyway.”

“Uhm, I guess…” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, squinting his eyes at the darkening sky. “I think I ruined Kyungsoo’s salad for dinner and I’m avoiding him. Can I sit with you for a bit?”

“No, you can’t.”

“God, how can you be so petty all the damn time?” Baekhyun argues, a baffled expression on his face. “It’s not like this house or this porch is yours.”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes and sits up, suspicious. “Why are you here?”

“I told you already, didn’t I?”

“I bet you’re here on a mission. One of those stupid pranks of yours reserved especially for me, maybe?” The taller student challenges.

“I’m not! Why can’t I be near you without you accusing me of something?” Baekhyun exclaims indignantly. “You’re paranoid, I swear.”

“I should be since it’s you we are talking about. Now leave me alone, thanks.”

“I wanted to…”

Chanyeol repositions himself on the lounger and takes a breath of fresh air, ignoring the other’s presence. He doesn’t see Baekhyun’s sad expression as the shorter student puts his hands in his hoodie’s pockets and goes back to his friends without a word.

 

/

 

“Chanyeol, where have you been all this time? I needed help with the tables,” Joonmyeon asks as soon as he spots his friend making his way in the spacious garden. There are candles, string lights, and paper lanterns hanging in the nearby trees and along the fence, and they create a warm glow as the night progresses. The scent coming from the citronella candles reaches Chanyeol’s nose as he inhales deeply the cool night air. Blankets are at the ready and so is Chanyeol’s guitar.

“Sorry, hyung. I fell asleep,” Chanyeol explains scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I hadn’t intended to, but I guess the long walk worn me out.”

“I bet you’re lying, but whatever.”

“Hyung, just let me go, huh?” Chanyeol asks cutely, tilting his head to one side.

“Ah, don’t do that!” Joonmyeon grimaces.

At that moment, Kyungsoo and Jongin exit the house carrying plates full of meat to roast and vegetables, followed by Sehun carrying a stack of glasses balanced precariously in his hands.

“Hyung! We played hide and seek while you were gone and, of course, Jongdae hyung won the first and the second round.”

“We just gave up after that since he suddenly disappeared with Yixing hyung…” Sehun makes a face.

“Oh, you guys started our game night without me,” Chanyeol complains, helping Sehun share the weight.

Game nights are Chanyeol’s favourites. Whenever their group gathers at someone’s house, they usually play up to seven or eight different games and, by the end of the day, who has the most wins chooses a penalty for the one member who came last in the final ranking. It is just Chanyeol’s luck to miss the first two games without doing anything, and he exhales thinking of what to do to hinder Jongdae’s reign.

“Yixing hyung sent you no less than three texts,” Kyungsoo interjects, putting beef and pork belly down on the table near the barbecue.

“We had decided to fail you and give you the last place by default, but Baekhyun hyung never showed up after saying that he wanted to try searching for you. Therefore, you are sharing the last place with him.”

“What?” Chanyeol blinks. Baekhyun had proposed to go search for him and even though he had found him he didn’t go back to his friends even when he knew that he would be taking the last place? This was new.

At Chanyeol’s confused expression Jongin shrugs and shouts for his friends still in the house to come out so they can grill the meat and have dinner.

Baekhyun shows up a little after Kyungsoo and Jongdae declare the pork belly and the potatoes roasted to perfection. Baekhyun had simply excused himself and sat with Yixing without adding another word until after dinner. He was uncharacteristically silent and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice it. Was he upset because he was now at the bottom of the temporary ranking together with Chanyeol?

In the light coming from the crackling fire and the candles lit around them to keep mosquitoes at bay, Chanyeol can see Baekhyun’s dark eyes as he mechanically brings to his mouth one piece of meat after another. He is clearly upset at something, and the whispering that goes on between Yixing and him while the duo prepares the marshmallows to roast after dinner only helps enhance Chanyeol’s suspiciousness.

The boys play a round of ‘Let’s Be Irrelevant’ and the youngest members of the group manage to give the most irrelevant answers and win the game. To Chanyeol’s great dismay, the other games don’t go much better for him, and by the end of the night, after two rounds of tag game, one of Pass the Water, one of miming famous movies, and an improvised treasure hunt, Chanyeol is without a doubt the worst player of the night and Jongdae the absolute winner.

Now, Chanyeol wouldn’t be so worried about his punishment if not for the fact that you can never trust Kim Jongdae and that they are in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

“I can’t believe it,” the tall high schooler groans, falling backward on his chair, head lolling back.

“You should have won the treasure hunt, at least. Jongdae was the one who hid the treasure, therefore he didn’t take part in the game. That was your chance, man,” Minseok says, patting Chanyeol’s back.

“Yes, but you’re forgetting that Yixing hyung was the second to last and Jongdae helped him win so he wouldn’t have to be punished… hyung, I’m sure he will make me do something absurd like taking a swim in the river nearby, and it’s so cold right now,” the taller student groans. “Can’t you be my knight in shining armor and take my place?”

“Don’t even try the pity card. You won’t buy your way out if it,” Minseok laughs. “Your puppy eyes don’t work on me.”

Chanyeol only pouts like the petulant child he is, arms crossed over his chest.

Despite being spring, it is still quite cold outside. They are all wearing their warmest jackets and some of them have been sniffling all night due to the wind coming from the mountains all around them.

As the night grows old and the chill wind bites into them, the boys take the decision to return inside the house after putting the fire out and clearing the tables. They play a round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who will do the dishes and it is as chaotic as it can be with nine high schoolers all in one room screaming and laughing out loud at the outcome. They even sing a few songs and when Chanyeol is tired of playing the guitar, he goes to the kitchen to do the dishes. Strangely enough, Baekhyun offers to help and follows him.

“Can’t you help the others decide on a movie instead?” Chanyeol grumbles, rubber gloves in one hand and soap in the other. “I can fend for myself here, thank you very much.”

“Can’t you stop being a sarcastic prick for one second, thank you very much?” Baekhyun sasses him while tying an apron behind his back. It almost reaches his ankles eliciting chuckles from Chanyeol.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Jongin’s family members are all giants, apparently…”

“I’m washing the dishes and you’re going to wipe them,” the taller student orders.

“Yes, your majesty. Thank you.”

“Is everything okay, here?” Yixing asks from the door. “Do you need help, Baek?

“No, it’s okay, hyung.”

They share a knowing look and Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows at the silent display of affection between the two friends who seem able to understand each other without using words. It makes Chanyeol a little jealous to admit that in their group Baekhyun is the one who usually gets doted on. It feels as if there is the unspoken rule to bestow endless love and attention upon the latter whenever Chanyeol and Baekhyun fight over something and he just detests it.

“Go help the kids. We will be done in about twenty minutes,” Baekhyun smiles gently, mouthing a thank you.

“Okay. Just be careful with the blue plates. Jongin says they are his mum’s favourites,” Yixing adds before leaving the duo alone.

The kitchen is a fully equipped one. A rustic l-shaped kitchen with flat-panel cabinets, light wood cabinets, multicolored backsplash, mosaic tile backsplash and stainless-steel appliances, and from its windows you can look at the sun set over the mountains in the distance. Jongin’s family must be richer than Chanyeol had initially thought.

A sudden sneeze interrupts his train of thoughts and Chanyeol sees Baekhyun sniffling pathetically, rubbing his sleeve over his nose.

“Yah, don’t do that. It’s disgusting!”

“It can’t be helped, I can’t wipe my nose while wiping the plates,” Baekhyun justifies himself.

“Yeah, whatever. Just stay away from me, huh?”

“Yes, your majesty. I apologize,” Baekhyun bows, mocking him. “Just pass me another plate, dumbass.”

Chanyeol resists the urge to rolls his eyes. He bites his tongue and the duo does the dishes in silence in the minutes that follow.

“How did you do on your chemistry test?” Baekhyun asks after a while.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Aw, come on,” the shorter student says taking the offered glass from the other one. “I did pretty well, for your information.”

Chanyeol can see how proud he is by the small smile that makes its way on his round face.

“Should I help you with next week’s assignment?” Baekhyun asks nonchalantly, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes, apparently too fascinated by the glass he is wiping.

“Are you out of your mind? As if I’ll accept your help,” Chanyeol scoffs.

“Why not?” The other protests. “I could lend you my notes and we could study together if something isn’t clear.”

Chanyeol furiously washes yet another plate and passes it to the other student. He can’t help but be suspicious of him and his acts of courtesy.

“Yeah, sure. I bet you already have a notebook full of wrong notes ready for me because you enjoy seeing me fail and can’t wait to have another reason to laugh at me.”

Chanyeol passes Baekhyun the last glass rudely and it hits him right in the stomach. Surprised, the older student curses as the glass slips out of his hand, shattering messily on impact. But it doesn’t stop there, because Baekhyun inadvertently elbows the stack of plates he was arranging, and it drops, scattering the floor with shards of blue porcelain. The impact echoes in Baekhyun’s ears amplified and he closes his eyes, scared.

“Yah! What did you do?” Chanyeol yells, attracting the other boys’ attention making them run in the kitchen.

“What happened? Baekhyun, are you hurt?” Kyungsoo asks with worried eyes.

The shorter student is still shaking but manages to open his eyes and nod in his friend’s direction. “I was only taken aback… I-I’m sorry, Jongin…”

“It’s okay, hyung. Don’t worry.”

Baekhyun apologizes again in a low voice as he squats down to retrieve the shards of glass and porcelain.

“He is always causing trouble, I swear!” Chanyeol exclaims, taking off the rubber gloves and throwing them in the sink in distaste. He is tired, has a punishment to take on and now all his hard work with the dishes went to waste. “I was going to do the dishes alone when he comes insisting that he wants to help. It’s his fault!”

“Chanyeol, it’s enough,” Joonmyeon warns him.

“Just go sit in the living room. We’ll take care of it,” Sehun proposes with a forced smile on his face.

“Can’t he leave me alone for one second?” The taller student adds, angry yet again at his friends’ protectiveness towards Baekhyun. They are babying him, ignoring Chanyeol.

“Ah, Baekhyun cut his finger,” Jongin notes. “Kyungsoo hyung, there is a first aid kit in the bathroom on the upper floor, right beside my room.”

Kyungsoo nods and exits the kitchen not without forgetting to shoulder Chanyeol who is too stunned at everyone’s behavior to say anything at all.

 

/

 

When Chanyeol deems himself calm enough to leave his bedroom and join the others in the living room, he catches his friends in the middle of a discussion and they all stop talking as soon as he enters the room.

“Woah, were you talking about me?” Chanyeol jokes.

Once again, Baekhyun is sitting with Yixing, near the fireplace, and he briefly looks up to the taller student before averting his eyes to glance out the window.

“We were just discussing your punishment for tonight, man!” Jongdae says, in his effort to brighten up the mood. “I think I have the perfect idea.”

“We know what your perfect ideas usually are like, hyung, and I can guarantee that poor Chanyeol hyung will suffer,” Sehun chuckles.

“That’s the whole point, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo adds, elbowing Jongin, who is sitting beside him in the attempt to make him say something.

“Ah, yes…”

“C-Chanyeol… you didn’t get hurt, did you?” Comes Baekhyun’s small voice.

“I’m fine,” the other answers. He threads his fingers through his curly hair and takes one deep breath. It is now or never. “I’m sorry I yelled at you before.”

“It’s okay…” Baekhyun replies, eyes downcast.

“Just do it,” Yixing whispers, but Baekhyun only shakes his head.

Minseok clears his throat and claps his hands. “Let’s watch a movie before going to bed. Shall we?”

“Oh, I have a great selection of classics,” Jongin replies.

“I need to talk to you. Please.”

Baekhyun’s sudden statement takes everyone by surprise, stopping the conversation, and silence fills the room. Chanyeol is surprised to see the shorter student stand up and walk up to him with resolute steps.

“Yes, sure…” Chanyeol nods in affirmation and follows the other out of the room and back to the kitchen.

“Why did you bring me here? If it’s for—”

“I talk, you listen,” Baekhyun says, scratching at his wrist nervously, obviously a little apprehensive. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier. Please, accept my apology.”

“It’s okay, and there isn’t any need to be this formal, you know?” Embarrassed Chanyeol says when he sees Baekhyun dip his head. “I pushed the glass too hard and—”

“Also, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday… we could go to the cinema, together.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinks, confused at the sudden change of topic.

“Together with all the others?”

“No, just you and me.”

“Oh. It sounds like a date…”

“It _is_ a date.”

Chanyeol is too stunned to formulate a coherent answer, but as a small smile makes its way onto Baekhyun’s pretty face, the taller student understands with great clarity that he isn’t teasing him. This isn’t another plan of Baekhyun to ridicule him. The latter is utterly serious and Chanyeol can see it in the slight tremble of his slender fingers and in his big eyes that are observing his every move with bated breath.

Chanyeol hadn’t expected Baekhyun to say that of all things, but his honesty is admirable. He could never confess his feelings to someone like that, and he resists the urge to hold his face as his cheeks are burning. How could his nemesis invite him to a date? Does Byun Baekhyun like Park Chanyeol? No way. This was probably only another intricate trap and Chanyeol is not going to let the shorter student win. Not this time.

Chanyeol forces out a laugh, hands on his hips. “You must think that I’m easy to tease, but I won’t fall for it.”

“I’m not joking… I just think that we got off on the wrong foot,” Baekhyun explains, cheeks pink in embarrassment and a panicked expression on his face.

“So, do you like me?” Chanyeol asks. Patience be damned.

“I-I…”

Baekhyun bits his bottom lip and avoids the other boy’s inquisitive gaze. His shyness is answer enough to Chanyeol who doesn’t know how to process Baekhyun’s behavior because he has never seen him behave like this; like a high schooler in love.

“I can’t believe it… you and me going on a date? No way, Byun!” Chanyeol declares and rushes out of the room in his haste to put distance between him and Baekhyun and calm down his pounding heart. He is not one to reject people in such awful manner, but he wasn’t exactly expecting his nemesis to profess his love for him either. Yet, he can’t say that he is usually one to remain indifferent to a person’s feelings and he elaborates these thoughts in the dimly illuminated bedroom he gets to share with Minseok on the upper floor.

He runs up the stairs avoiding everyone’s questions, seeking refuge in the silence of the room. Chanyeol draws his legs up and rests his hands on top of his knees and thinks. In his mind, a myriad of different thoughts is battling each other. The student is overwhelmed by both the silence outside and the noise inside his head. Does Baekhyun really like him? But why has he been antagonizing him all this time, then? Chanyeol isn’t certain of anything anymore.

 

/

 

When Chanyeol gets downstairs it is almost midnight, but the crowd in the living room seems more awake than ever. He finds them all intent in reassuring each other that Park Chanyeol is, in fact, an idiot.

“Hey, maybe you could stop badmouthing me since I’m here and I can hear you,” Chanyeol waves and awkwardly sits near the dying fireplace.

“Yah, Park Chanyeol! Are you stupid? How could you do that to Baekhyun hyung?” Shouts Sehun.

“Sehun, mind your language,” chides Minseok.

“But hyung!” The youngest protests indignantly.

“We are civil people. We are all upset about what happened, but even so, Chanyeol is free to do what he thinks is best for him, huh?” Minseok reasons and turns in Chanyeol’s direction. “I’m just joking, man. How the fuck could you do that?”

“Hyung!” Chanyeol exclaims in disbelief, still astounded at the thought of talking about how his nemesis is in love with him. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Listen, maybe?” Jongdae sasses him. “And give him a damn chance, you, dumbass!”

“Does he really like me? And why didn’t you guys tell me?” Chanyeol asks the last question in a low voice, intimidated by the little group of people that has formed in front of him and that was currently looking at him as if he was the most clueless person in the world. It was successfully making him doubt his judgment.

“He does, and it wasn’t for us to tell. He was so worried… it wasn’t easy to convince him to talk to you, you know?” Yixing heaves a sigh.

“He wasn’t ready to admit that he had caught feelings for you because he feared the consequences,” Kyungsoo adds.

“Are you telling me that everyone knew except me?” Chanyeol exclaims in disbelief.

At that moment, Joonmyeon enters the living room, a sad expression gracing his features. “Baekhyun says that he wants to be alone for a little while,” he announces and lets himself fall in a spot on the sofa near Sehun.

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t trust him,” Chanyeol tries justifying himself, but it is difficult with seven pairs of eyes focused on him. He thinks he can now understand a little what it must feel like to be subjected to questioning.

“He isn’t joking, I vouch for him,” Yixing declares, putting a hand on his heart.

“Me too!” Sehun shouts.

“Can’t you guys understand where Chanyeol is coming from, though?” Kyungsoo interjects. “He admitted that he wasn’t aware of Baekhyun’s feelings, so don’t be too hard on him.”

“Kyungsoo hyung is right. Chanyeol hyung has the right to reject Baekhyun hyung…” Jongin declares. “We should not force him to accept Baekhyun hyung’s confession just because we know that he has been in love with Chanyeol hyung for quite some time. It isn’t fair… are you guys seriously forcing this on him?”

“You’re right, Jongin,” Minseok dips his head in acknowledgment. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I think I have been considering Baekhyun’s feelings but not yours,” he says, patting the other’s back.

“I’m sorry too, hyung. I shouldn’t have called you stupid,” Sehun murmurs, head low, before giving the taller student a brief hug.

Chanyeol hugs him back, patting his butt reassuringly. “It’s okay. I understand that you were only upset.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m just so confused,” Chanyeol sighs, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

“It’s not our decision to make, but think about it, okay? I’m sure Baekhyun will respect whatever decision you make, and so will we,” Joonmyeon says with a small smile.

“Take your time,” Yixing encourages.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Chanyeol can see the uncomfortable expressions on his friends’ faces and images how weird it must have been for them to watch the duo bicker daily while knowing the truth.

“We’ll think about the rest tomorrow morning. Now, let’s go to sleep, huh? It’s been a long day,” Minseok proposes, standing up from his spot near the fireplace.

“Never in a million years! Chanyeol is in punishment and our Jongin gave me the perfect idea, my guys,” Jongdae yells, a smirk making its way onto his face. “You’ll see, man,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

And that is the story of how Park Chanyeol had found himself in the dead of the forest well after midnight, all thanks to Kim Jongdae, a lost bet, and his supposed best friends ganging up on him.

 

///

 

Forests are places of murk and mystery, and for some people they are fearful places that can seem even scarier at night time. Chanyeol walks slowly in the direction indicated by Jongin, who suggested him to follow the barely-visible path that goes to the center of the forest and further, but the tall student is afraid of getting lost in the dark maze of trees and bushes.

“I’m probably almost there, anyway… I have been walking for a while now,” Chanyeol nods to himself, trying to be courageous. He should have asked Jongdae to let him bring one of the others with him. But Chanyeol had initially been almost happy to be alone and out of Jongin’s house after the incident with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s train of thoughts is interrupted by a sudden sound coming from a bush and he points his flashlight towards the suspicious area.

“Is anyone there?”

Nothing happens, and the student heaves a relieved sigh, but stops once again when he hears the clear sound of crispy leaves breaking under the weight of someone’s shoes. The sound of the crunch echoes in the trees for what seems like an eternity, and Chanyeol’s breath gets caught in his throat as he thinks that he is going to die in an unknown forest where no one will come save him. He turns off the flashlight in hopes of concealing his presence and squints his eyes in the darkness surrounding him.

In the minutes that follow he hears someone grunting, more branches and leaves cracking and, in the end, he catches a glimpse of a person with a flashlight making their way on the grassy trail.

“Oh my God, you scared me! You looked like a ghost,” Chanyeol says when he recognizes Baekhyun’s figure, with a hand on his pounding heart. Chanyeol’s legs are shaking, and he squats down to take a few much needed breaths of air.

“S-surprise!” The shorter boy exclaims, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He is wearing a white hoodie and Chanyeol almost had a heart attack because of it.

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asks, averting his eyes. He is still embarrassed about his outbreak from before and the idea of seeing the other boy so soon and in such a situation isn’t really helping him stay focused.

 An owl silently sweeps past their heads and Baekhyun swallows.

“W-was that an owl?” He asks, pointing a shaky finger at the sky, the moonlight barely illuminating his round cheeks.

“Yes, it was. There are tons of strange little animals in this forest. How did you get here?” Chanyeol asks. “This isn’t exactly the place for a night walk.”

“I was worried about you…” Baekhyun starts, eyes on his feet. “Sehun told me that Jongdae challenged you to go to the haunted mansion in the forest and I was worried.”

“Oh…”

In the awkward silence that follows, Chanyeol feels vaguely sorry for his nemesis since he is obviously too scared to be in the forest at this hour of the night. Yet, the idea of him being courageous enough to venture alone in such place for Chanyeol’s sake warms the latter’s chest a little.

“Did you bring your phone with you?”

“Ah… I didn’t,” Baekhyun says. “I wanted to reach you as soon as possible, and I just forgot to take it with me.”

“It’s okay…” Chanyeol sighs. “It would have been useless anyway since we don’t even know where we are right now.”

“Are we lost?”

“No, we are not.”

“You don’t sound so sure…” Baekhyun raises one eyebrow.

Chanyeol can see that he is trying to look composed, but his trembling hands fail him. “Hey, come here.”

Baekhyun takes a few steps towards Chanyeol and blinks when he sees the taller student search for something in his sweatshirt’s front pocket. In the small portion of ground illuminated by their flashlights, Chanyeol shows the other boy his iPod and earphones.

“Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun snorts.

“Shut up, will you?” Chanyeol retorts, putting one earphone in the shorter boy’s right ear and the other one in his own left ear. “Let’s listen to some music and walk. This way you won’t jump at every sudden noise.”

Chanyeol is a little embarrassed by his idea but he is resolute to get to the house and complete his mission. Baekhyun’s shoulders look less stiff as he scoots closer to the object of his affection and murmurs a ‘ _thank you_ ’ when the other boy hits play, and an upbeat song starts playing, briefly distracting him from the forest’s noise.

“So, you like Spice Girls. That’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol says pushing the forward button.

Walking resumes a little after, and Chanyeol is happy to see Baekhyun relax noticeably and smile more as they carefully move along the small trail. Stepping into the forest had robbed Chanyeol of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blind, but to be able to talk to someone helps him be more courageous.

At some point, Baekhyun scoots even closer to him and shrieks at the squeaking sound of bats flying over their heads. In the attempt to look cool and collected, Chanyeol barely manages to keep quiet, but the erratic beating of his heart does little to conceal his fear.

Trembling like a fallen leaf, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hand, and it takes the latter some time to calm him down and convince him to go on.

“Baekhyun, are you hurt somewhere?”

“I-I’m not. I was only surprised.”

“Why did you follow me if you’re that scared?” Chanyeol bursts.

“I told you!”

Chanyeol looks at the smaller boy shivering in his giant hoodie, at his closed eyes and scrunched nose, and wonders how a scaredy-cat like him could follow him. Again, Chanyeol feels dizzy as an unknown feeling sets in the pit of his stomach, churning his insides. The possibility of Baekhyun harboring feelings for him is overwhelming. Baekhyun, who is now his responsibility.

“Let’s move, okay? Don’t be scared,” Chanyeol says patiently.

He knows that he fucked up. The guilt tearing at his heart makes him think back to when Baekhyun had tried to talk to him and he had denied him any chances of doing so because of his conviction that the shorter boy wanted nothing but to mock him. But what if Baekhyun had been crying because of him in his room in Jongin’s house? Chanyeol knows that mocking someone’s feelings is utterly despicable, yet he doesn’t know how to reconcile with the other.

“If it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Tentatively, Baekhyun moves his hand to touch Chanyeol’s wrist, then slipping it down to entwine their fingers soon after, warm and uncertain, and when Chanyeol squeezes his hand a little in return, he sees Baekhyun hold his breath. The taller boy barely resists the urge to chuckle at the effect he has on him. At that moment, Chanyeol doesn’t find Baekhyun obnoxious or annoying, but cute and amusing in his shyness to hold hands.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Watch your steps.”

Baekhyun nods silently, and the duo steps over branches and twigs as they continue their journey to the haunted house.

“Why are you always antagonizing me, anyway?” Chanyeol asks after a while. He avoids looking Baekhyun in the eyes with the excuse of moving around his flashlight to illuminate the way, but he can sense the other boy’s grip on his hand tighten.

“It was obvious that you didn’t like me, which is the reason why I tried getting closer to you that way.” Baekhyun answers after a moment of hesitation, frustration clear in his voice. “But I guess it didn’t work… the plan backfired miserably and now you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Chanyeol replies.

“Could have fooled me…”

“You should have told me. How was I supposed to understand that mocking me is your way of flirting? You’re weird,” he jokes.

“Hey!”

Baekhyun’s sudden outburst generates a series of hoots and squeaking in the forest, and movements in the near bushes.

“I’m stating facts, here. Also, do that again and I swear I’ll kill you,” Chanyeol threatens, throwing furtive glances around. “You’re always so loud… and chatty.”

“But it doesn’t mean anything because, when it comes to feelings, I’m shy,” Baekhyun explains jumping over a fallen branch.

“I still find it hard to believe that you mock the people you like to attract their attention,” Chanyeol scoffs.

Seeing your nemesis in a new light is kind of difficult, especially in such a situation, but what did Chanyeol expect? He couldn’t undo years of fighting just like that, it was going to take time. However, seeing Baekhyun talk about his fears and facing the object of his affection so bravely is undoubtedly admirable, something even someone as dumb as Chanyeol understands.

After minutes of nothing but silence, darkness, and the musky scent coming from the trees, Chanyeol finally sees a clearing ahead of them. The full moon shines bright white in the cloudless sky; the only source of light that could be seen. Trees are sparse but one lonesome oak tree stands by the house, swaying in the wind, and the students’ measured steps are silent as they make their way through the mansion’s uncultivated garden.

The abandoned mansion stands solitary in the clearing’s center. Against the dark night sky, all Chanyeol can see is the crumbling walls that are nothing more than a ghostly silhouette of what the house must have been like decades prior. Climber plants grew up the house winding around the drainpipes grabbing for the little sunlight that reached such desolate place. The walls stand firm, the window frames strong. All in all, it looked like a movie-set from one of those horror movies Jongdae and Kyungsoo love watching.

“Finally. I couldn’t breathe in that stuffy forest,” Baekhyun exhales contently, directing his feet towards the mansion’s main door, carrying on up the path that old cobbled stones created. “Can we get this over with as fast as possible and go back? I’m freezing.”

“Why are you always complaining about something?” Chanyeol grumbles as the duo pushes the half-closed door open and enter the house.

Inside, sections of ceiling hang limply in the stagnant air and fragments of plaster lay on the floor.

“It looks so alone and empty,” Baekhyun observes. “How long do you think it has been since someone stepped into this house?”

“And how would I know? I didn’t even know it existed until today,” Chanyeol replies.

The two friends look around the ground floor’s living room and kitchen where they find tables, faded sofas and broken chairs, an old fireplace and several toys scattered on the floor. There are gaps in the floorboards, holes in the walls, broken shards of glass on the floor, spiders and cockroaches here and there.

“The previous dwellers must have been a family with children,” Baekhyun nods to himself, his voice barely audible.

“Why are you whispering?” Chanyeol murmurs, realizing only at that moment that Baekhyun is still holding his hand for dear life, and he finds the warmth emanating from it welcome as he strokes the back of it in reassurance.

“There could be someone in here…” Baekhyun shivers at the mere thought.

“Yeah, like what? There is nothing but dust and rubbish here,” Chanyeol reasons, but he doesn’t forget to keep his voice low just in case.

After exploring the first two floors, reaching the third one is easy. The staircase leading to it isn’t that stable, years of abandon and woodworms eating the wood have slowly compromised the stability of the whole structure. Chanyeol can smell wet wood and stone, and he cringes at each creak on the old warped stairs, but the fear doesn’t sway his determination to make it to the living room on the third floor. Halfway up, some light flickers at the corner of his vision and he freezes, Baekhyun bumping into him.

“W-why did you stop?” Comes his small voice.

“T-there is something…”

“W-what?” The shorter boy’s eyes widen, and he gulps. His hold on Chanyeol’s hand tightens once again and he buries his head in the other boy’s back to avoid looking at whatever scary creature awaits in the dark.

Chanyeol takes one deep breath and steps forward, flashlight in one hand. The students manage to get to the third floor safe and sound, but the light flickering in the living room in front of them worries the taller of the two, who decides to be brave and enter the room alone.

“You can’t leave me here, alone!” Baekhyun protests, distressed at the idea of letting go of his sole source of solace in such situation, aka Chanyeol’s hand.

“I’m only entering the room right in front of us. And if I’m going alone it’s to save your sorry ass, yet you complain?” He snorts. “You can watch me from here,” he adds and brings Baekhyun near the living room’s door.

“Take that damn thing you have to bring Jongdae and let’s go. I can’t take this anymore,” he whines.

“Yes, your majesty,” Chanyeol whispers. “Just stay here. Take the flashlights and point them on the table, I’ll do the rest. This way I’ll have both hands free.”

He enters the spacious room throwing furtive glances around and when he doesn’t see anything suspicious in the dimly illuminated room, he looks up and sees the crystal chandelier Jongin has described to him. It is different from what he had expected, but no-one must have put a foot in the mansion for years and Chanyeol can easily understand how certain tales are exaggerated when it comes to haunted places.

The chandelier in question is a small one, in the middle of the ceiling, and the student decides to reach it by climbing on the old-fashioned table laying underneath it.

“Can you reach the chandelier?” Comes Baekhyun’s muffled voice. The light coming from his flashlights illuminates the floor a little and Chanyeol climbs on a dusty Victorian chair and onto the table with relative ease. He can see infinite particles of dust lazily dance in the light emanating from the flashlights. He stretches his arms high to reach the chandelier.

“Just wait a—”

But at that moment, Chanyeol sees something dark and big against the wall-mirror in front of him and he understands what that flickering was. There are bats nestled in the living room.

“Chanyeol? I’m scared…”

“Baek, shut up,” Chanyeol murmurs, eyes glued on the bats squeaking.

“What is this noise?” Baekhyun asks.

The duo’s entrance has probably woken up many bats because they start flapping their wings and moving their heads around to find the intruder.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes, but the little light coming from the windows is not enough for him to assess the number of bats present in the room. However, he decides that he doesn’t really care. He will take one lapis lazuli and run for his life. Chanyeol gulps, and against his better judgment, jumps to reach the chandelier with broken strings of crystals and rips off one of them.

In the eerie atmosphere, the crash that follows feels like an earthquake. Chanyeol successfully lands on the table, but he doesn’t even manage to regain his bearings that the rotten wood gives way under his weight together with the floor. Next thing Chanyeol knows he is screaming and falling through the collapsed floor of the living room right down the second floor, and Baekhyun is screaming just as loudly. The fall lasts only instants, but of this Chanyeol can’t be certain because his head abruptly hits something, and everything goes black.

When he regains consciousness, there is a light right above his head blinding him, and for a very scary moment, he believes he is dead. Baekhyun’s screams and sobbing manage to hurl him back to reality and he grunts. His body feels sore and heavy. Disoriented, he pulls himself up with great difficulty and makes a great effort to keep control of his body.

He tries to make sense of all the yellow light surrounding him until he gets a glimpse of Baekhyun calling his name from the upper floor, his head coming out of the collapsed floor, hands squeezing the rotten floorboarding.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Are you okay? Please, answer me!” He shouts, and in the otherwise complete silence of the haunted mansion, his voice sounds higher than ever before.

“I-I think I’m okay,” the other student answers after clearing his throat. The dust raised due to his fall is still dancing in the air and he can see its particles move in the faint light of the flashlights. One hand held high in the attempt to shield his eyes from the light, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun’s worried eyes and hears his muffled sniffles from there.

“I’m coming down. Stay put,” Baekhyun announces with trembling voice.

“Baek, calm down. I think I’m—”

“Shut up!”

Chanyeol shakes his head at the other’s determination. “Okay, okay. I’ll wait here. Take your time,” he waves playfully, trying to look calm and collected.

“God, you’re always so annoying!” Baekhyun says, but there are tears in his eyes as he disappears only to reappear minutes later at the doorstep of the kitchen where Chanyeol had fallen into.

“You’re limping,” Chanyeol observes, looking at the other’s left leg as he makes his way in between broken tables and chairs.

“Yeah, I tripped over something in the corridor,” he smiles weakly while wiping furiously the tears away. His bottom lip is trembling and after inspecting Chanyeol and deeming him safe and sound, he can’t resist the urge to launch himself on the latter, squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Baek…”

“I was so scared… just so scared.”

Chanyeol sighs at Baekhyun’s sobs and hot tears, but pats his head silently, too overwhelmed by his affection and sincerity to speak. Chanyeol wonders if the shorter boy would have been this cute and amusing to be around given the chance, and he finds himself wanting to understand him more, and mend their broken relationship.

 

/

 

“Hey, how can you be so heavy for someone so short and—ouch! That hurt!” Chanyeol whines, adjusting Baekhyun’s weight on his shoulders.

“Keep walking,” the other says, pinching the taller student’s cheeks.

“Will you stop doing that? Shall I remind you that we are in this predicament because of you?”

“It can’t be helped. Your cheeks are squishy like soft, little buns,” Baekhyun explains in amusement, pinching yet again Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Yah! I’ll drop you.”

“Do it and I’ll kill you,” Baekhyun fires back, but his threat sounds empty as he burrows more in Chanyeol’s back, hugging him tightly. The warmth emanating from his body is a pleasant one for Chanyeol.

“Concentrate on illuminating the road, thank you very much. Also, is that the way to talk to the person you like?”

“How dare you? And who says I like you?” Baekhyun asks in disdain, sneezing soon after. He is shivering and Chanyeol starts walking a little faster. They have been out in the cold for hours and Chanyeol can’t wait to return to the house, eat something and sleep.

“Again, I’m only stating facts here, and don’t move so much.”

“Only if you give me a chance,” he replies.

“What? Speak louder,” Chanyeol teases him.

“I want a chance! I have nothing to lose anymore since you already know that, well… you know…”

Chanyeol finds Baekhyun’s frustration a tiny bit endearing. “So, do you really like me?”

“Sometimes, you’re insufferable, you know?” Baekhyun shouts, and in the distance, they can hear rustling in the forest. “Hey, all joking aside, are you really feeling well? I can try walking…”

“No way. You’ll never be able to carry me, Baek.”

“You’re finally calling me by my name,” the shorter boy notes, biting his bottom lip to repress a satisfied smile.

“I’m tired and I want to join the others as soon as possible,” Chanyeol says in the attempt to change the topic. “There are going to be black and blues here and there tomorrow morning, but I’m okay.”

“If you say so…”

“Trust me.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun murmurs. His soft hair tickles Chanyeol’s neck and he shivers.

“Baek, were you really scared when I fell and fainted?”

“Yes, I was…” Baekhyun confirms with no hesitation. “One of the scariest moments of my life.”

And Chanyeol believes him because Baekhyun is holding onto him for dear life like he is afraid that something might happen again, or the darkness of the forest could distance Chanyeol from him anytime. However, when Chanyeol nods, he can feel Baekhyun relax against him a little as if the realization of being almost safe and Chanyeol being okay just dawned on him. It must have taken a lot of courage for poor Baekhyun to follow Chanyeol in the forest and then see the object of his affection suffer such a fall.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“The chance you want so much. I’ll give it to you,” Chanyeol smiles.

Baekhyun remains silent for a moment, too stunned for words, but when he regains his bearings, he hugs Chanyeol’s neck even tighter, whispering a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’ in the crook of his neck, managing to make him smile.

 

/

 

Back in the haunted house, once Chanyeol’s head had stopped spinning, the duo had quickly left the house, never to look back. The lapis lazuli Chanyeol was supposed to bring back with him had been safely tucked in his pants’ front pocket and he had been utterly happy to verify that Baekhyun’s incessant screaming and crying caused the bats infesting the house to fly away. Chuckling, Chanyeol has patted the other’s back, congratulating him for a job well done. Apparently, not even the bats could resist Baekhyun’s whining.

However, his luck had stopped there because Baekhyun had asked him to carry him because his ankle hurt. Typical Baekhyun, Chanyeol had thought, but he had offered his help nonetheless. The two students had found their way back into the forest and carefully made their way to Jongin’s house where their friends had been anxiously waiting for them.

As the night progressed, Baekhyun just couldn’t stop blabbering about his heroic mission to save Chanyeol’s life, never forgetting to add new exciting details circa his bravery with each new retelling, even though everyone’s initial adrenaline had died down and they were now sleepy and tired.

By the time a new morning slowly crept its way into the house, Chanyeol’s thoughts of revenge on Jongdae were gone because, to his relief, he hadn’t met any supernatural beings in the forest or in the haunted house, but instead something, or someone, even more surprising.


End file.
